


Get The Party Started (If It Works For All Parties Involved)

by felisselita



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I take pride in that, I will market those one day, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Dominance/Submission, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, also, except for the science stuffs in the front, lame plot actually, programmable dildos, smart dildos, so many kinks at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim caught Bones calling Jim's and Spock's name in his 'self-loving' time. Jim's solution? Phone Spock. While Bones's still at it so Spock could hear it first-hand, of course.</p>
<p>{Alternatively, in which Spock and Jim discovered Bones had wonderful dildo and imagination.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Party Started (If It Works For All Parties Involved)

With a creaking sound, Spock flexed his arms in front of his body. He closed his eyes for a while as an attempt to rest from prolonged exposure to computer screen. Mentally, he reviewed the developments of the research that the science department had accomplished so far.

Two months ago they had successfully isolated and replicated the DNA of the tribble into which dr. McCoy had injected Khan's serum. They had also acquired multispecies animal samples and injected the serum into them. Their DNAs have also been isolated and replicated. All that's left to do for the science crews are to compare the new DNA sequences to the sequences of the normal animals, figure out which part of the DNA has changed after injection of Khan's serum of different dosages. The information then could be used to predict the effects of different dosages of such serum in the species of animals they used as a sample—and, ultimately, predict any kind of effect that could appear on Jim, so they are prepared should something happen.

He had been discussing with other crews of the science department as well as medical department of the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy in particular had been helpful. They had given him the medical checkup results of the sample animals and in turn dr. McCoy did the human equivalent test on Jim and provided the results, which all had returned no anomalies.

It was weeks ago, though. These days Spock had been busy in the science laboratory with other science crews, working up on the molecular aspect, staying late after his shift on the bridge.

Spock's personal device rang. A call from Jim. Not really unusual, but this late, but it could be something private. He glanced around. There were only three other crews there other than him, and they were all seated quite far from him in the vast lab, doing their own work. Spock pondered for a moment, then put on his handsfree earpiece. "Spock here. Is there anything wrong, Captain?"

The line was fuzzed, crackling from Jim's breath. "You aren't gonna believe this," he paused, "but this has just happened." His voice sounded like it was spoken in a whisper close to his personal device. _A closed space_ , Spock thought. _A small closed space. Jim's in it, trying to be quiet_.

Spock whispered, tender so as to reassure, but with a professional urgency. "Jim, what happened? Are you safe? I have to find you immediately."

"What? Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. No attacks, no enemies, no system faulty. No emergency. This is a different matter entirely," Jim paused. Muffled rustling sound was heard. "Listen. I'm hiding in one of Bones's cupboard. In his bedroom."

Spock took in that unexpected information for a moment. "What happened?"

"Bones, er... He is..." Jim paused again. "Spock, firstly, you're my one and only. _I love you_. Don't let anything make you believe otherwise. You told me our bond is going to stay forever, so forever I shall be yours and you shall be mine."

"Yes," Spock responded, then added Jim's sudden outburst to the formula. "Yes, _ashayam_."

"Alright. Here comes." Jim took a deep breath. "Bones is jacking off in his room and I think he just called my name."

Spock was silent for a while. This was one of the least favorable predictions he had formulated just now. Unlikely to happen, but there it is. That dr. McCoy had feelings for Jim, though, wasn't at all difficult to believe. "Jim, you have to get out."

"Well, I—I can't, alright? I'd have to walk right in front of him. Look, I wasn't planning for this. I just wanted to surprise him a bit as a joke and then have a friendly drink together but who knows he's going to do this, right? Who knows he'd jack off now, right? Who knows he'd call—"

Jim froze mid-sentence. Spock rushed. "Jim? Are you alright? Are you caught?"

"I—Spock, you're not gonna believe this but— _he'd just called your name_."

Spock was taken aback. "You said he called your name and not mine."

"He did. But just now he—it was your name! Positive!" Jim paused, adjusting the receiver setting of his personal device to a lower threshold, then a faint distant voice was heard. There it was, clear and true, dr McCoy's voice, out of breath, calling Jim and Spock alternatingly.

Spock frowned. "This... is unexpected."

"You tell me," Jim said, rustling about again. To Spock, it sounded like he was opening the door a bit to peek out. "...He's really into it, Spock. Eyes closed, hair ruffled." As Jim paused talking, a faint rhythmical ambient was heard. "Did you hear that? He put some slow music on. The lights on his end tables are also on a nice warm glow. Whoa, did that lamp just change colour? It—it did! It was sepia... Now it's red... Back to sepia again. What a romantic," Jim mused. "He's sitting on the edge of his bed... Wait, I think he's—he's not just calling our names randomly. There's some kind of pattern... I think he has a scenario."

"A scenario," Spock repeated, overlooking the fact that Jim had just described dr. McCoy pleasing himself.

"Scenario, like he has certain things in his mind, with a linear timeline. Like...” Jim listened to McCoy’s words carefully.“Spock, I think you're from his backside. He just touched along his neck and called your name. And I'm—oh God—I'm in front. _Down front_. You get it, right?"

The mental image inevitably came to Spock's mind, stimulating a long dormant line of thought. "Jim—"

"He's playing it really well, Spock... He’s just tilted his head aside like there really is someone biting on his neck. Hardcore." Jim thought for a while."Actually, no, it's a good idea. I'll try to use this method too next time I think of you."

"Jim, are you trying to arouse me?"

Jim grinned, not that Spock could see. "Maybe. Hey, it's not my fault you've been working late these weeks." He said softly, "try to come back to our room a bit earlier, will you? I'm sure you won't regret it."

Spock hesitated, remembering his particular research that actually involved Jim, and that actually the term 'Jim's fault' could be applied to it to some degree. "I don't... That would be unwise."

Jim sighed. "Oh, come on. What would be wise, then? You leave me too long and I'll be just like Bones! I might even do it _now_ , in this dark cupboard. Would you like that, Spock? Me sitting down in a tight space, touching myself, muffling my mouth, trying not be found. You on the line. Instructing. Joining from the distance. Oh, God, _Spock_..."

"Jim. I think I should rephrase my question earlier. Are you trying to arouse yourself?"

Jim's voice was raspy. "I don't even have to try."

Spock murmured, "dr. McCoy could catch you."

"It adds the thrill," Jim answered easily.

Spock was silent. In the background, the slow music and McCoy's faint voice could still be heard; strangely unoffensive. In his most calculating voice, Spock said, "I still do not comprehend how dr. McCoy can formulate such scenario. I'm not aware that the subject of polyamorous relationship is acceptable in Terran."

"It isn't really acceptable," Jim answered, keeping a neutral tone. "No, most people would think it unacceptable. But a sexual _fantasy_ doesn't have to involve a functional relationship, or any kind of functional technicalities, I'm sure you can see the logic in that."

"Indeed." Spock shifted in his seat. The colorful string of G-T-C-As on his computer screen only looked half interesting right now. "Still, it isvery rare to find in Vulcan, even in idea form. What about you, Jim? What is your view?"

That was precisely what Jim has been waiting for. "I'm open, I guess. I don't have problems with people who think polyamorous relationship is acceptable or with the thought of polyamorous relationship itself. As long as it works for all parties involved, then sure, get the party started." He ended with a laugh.

Spock took a deep breath and leaned further back on his seat, his back making more creaking sounds. He sighed,allowing himself to relax. Jim closed his eyes as he heard Spock’s sigh. "I know what you have in mind, Jim."

Jim smiled softly. "Yeah, you do that a lot. Sometimes even you know what I know before I know that I know."

"Indeed."

" _Spock!"_

Jim and Spock jolted in their place. "Wasn't me— _Bones_ ," Jim whispered, hurriedly peeking out. "Oh God. Oh wow. _Oh wow!_ Lord, have mercy."

"What is it, Jim?"

"He's changed position. He's on all four now. And he has—he has a dildo up his ass." Jim swallowed hard. "It looks very realistic. Damn, look at that motion! It's retracting and going back in a—really—soft, languid, _loving_ motion— _ngh_..." Jim pressed his palm on his own cock that had filled up somewhere in the conversation. Another moan was heard from McCoy when the dildo gave an out-of-rhythm vibrating motion. _Faulty?_ Jim thought, squinting. _No... Bones made no effort to correct it, which means it must be designed to do so_. "Naughty boy, Bones... He programmed it to give random extra movements at a time interval. Can you imagine it, Spock?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, it would make it feel less mechanical. Clever."

"Deeper... _Spock_..." McCoy whimpered, head buried in a pillow, hair tousled, face all red. He still had his trousers down on his knees, but his shirt was already gone. _Ugh, why is it even hotter this way?_ Jim thought, releasing a small moan.

"Apparently the dildo is in the character of me," Spock said calmly, having heard McCoy's call through the line.

"Yeah, fuck..." Jim closed his eyes and sighed. "Spock, how can you be so calm? You don't feel anything at all from this? What a shame."

Spock raised his eyebrows. "You weren't paying attention, were you? You should have heard sounds of door opening and closing. I have walked out of the laboratory." Spock's voice was deep, enchanting. "I am now in the laboratory's bathroom."

_Holy shit_ , Jim thought as he heard sound of trousers unzipped from Spock's end. Public masturbation? Phone sex? _With Spock?_ He wasn't dreaming, was he?

Spock said easily, "I will tell you something even more interesting: I have handsfree earpieces. It means I am free to do anything with both of my hands.” Spock gave a low, almost malicious sigh.Jim could easily picture Spock looking down on him with a slight quirking of lips. He did that a lot, tiny gestures that Jim wouldn’t notice had it been anyone else doing that, but on Spock, tiny gestures means a whole lot of emotions. A small sigh could mean a lot of things. “How does that make you feel, Jim? Do you know what I'm doing with my hands now? _No, you don't_." McCoy's faraway voice called out Spock's name invitingly again, and this time, Spock responded with a groan, breathy on the phone line, perfectly synchronized.

Jim shut his eyes abruptly, feeling his blood rush to his cock."Oh, Spock..."

When Spock spoke, he was out of breath. Jim gripped his own cock tighter. "I could be doing anything. I could be slithering my fingers down my length slowly, teasingly. I could be gripping it tight and going—up and down in a fast—pace," Spock stopped to moan and Jim thought he really might have been practicing what he said. _Bad, bad boy,_ Jim thought, biting his own lips. "Do you know the best probability, Jim?"

Jim shook his head, then realized Spock couldn't have seen that. "Ngh, no... What is it?"

"I could be doing nothing and still will come from the stimulation of your voice." 

" _Spock, oh God_ ," Jim rasped, getting excited from the thought. He ran his finger across his sensitive slit, marveling in the sensation. The mental image of Spock appeared in his mind. Spock, standing in the bathroom, leaning with both hands—if he was going to do nothing with his hands then this would be the best nothing—on the wall, eyes clenched shut, hard cock pulsing, purposefully left ignored. Body slightly bent, as if he would have someone below him—Bones, bending over— "Ah, cunning. Cruel. Jerk! You can't possibly—oh—" 

McCoy's deep voice distracted Jim from his thoughts. " _Take it all, Jim,_ yes, slowly at first..." 

"Damn it, Bones, _not you too_ ," Jim cursed under his breath. He peeked out of the cupboard and saw McCoy thrusting into his own lubricated hand, still in the previous position. Realizing what scenario McCoy had in his mind, the same image was projected into Jim's mind at once. Bones on all four on the bed, Spock thrusting steadily with his Vulcan strength into him; Jim himself, he'd be lying on his back on the bed, legs up and wide open for Bones to have him as good as Spock had Bones. "Bones, you bastard..." 

"On the contrary, Jim, I think you would like that a lot," Spock said over the line, hand now going steady up and down his cock. He bit his lip before continuing. "How do you imagine that would feel? You will have dr. McCoy in you, but he would be controlled by my movements. If I go deep and hard on him, you would feel it too, Jim... And how do you imagine being in dr. McCoy's position?" 

"Leo. _Call me Leo_ ," McCoy hissed in between moans, so terrifyingly synchronized with the actual Spock's words that Jim was worried for a second that McCoy could actually knew he was there. "Yeah, call me Leo, Spock. Fuck..." 

"... _Leo_ ," Spock purred, deep and throaty as his grip on his own cock tightened. Jim felt like he could withstand hearing Spock say Bones’s name and Jim's name like that all night. "How do you imagine being in Leo's position, Jim? I'd have you deep and hard, roughly brushing your prostate in every thrust, and with each thrust you will also inevitably have Leo clenching around you tighter and tighter—" 

"Ah, Spock, _please_ ," Jim whimpered. His hands were getting shaky with every word Spock said. Pre-cum dripped down the head of his cock and got slathered along his length by his hand movement. Slippery, slick, sweet. Bones's ass taking him, Spock pounding into him... " _Spock, more..._ " 

"Focus, Jim. Don't close your eyes. Look at Leo," Spock said. Jim obliged, craning his head to peek out of the cupboard. "Tell me what he is doing. Tell me how you feel about that."

Jim squinted. "Leo... Bones, he's still on all fours. You can hear his moans from there. He's shaking, Spock, the dildo... had a non-linear speed configuration, I think. Increases with some kind of factor. God, that's perfect. He's arching, Spock, his curve is just... Lord, that ass... Oh, he's so close, I can see that. So close..." Both Spock and Jim moved their hands faster in accordance. "He's reaching back with one hand. He's touching the dildo. He— _w_ _ait, w_ _hat?"_

Spock slowed his pace at the sharp change of tone. "Jim?"

"What... Ngh, why the hell would he do that?" Jim whined, but slowed his own pace as well. "Bones’s just stopped stroking himself and pulled out the dildo! So suddenly! What’s he even thinking about?"

"...I see," Spock responded quietly.

Jim continued to watch McCoy fumbling around, biting his lips hard from holding back his arousal. McCoy's eyes were hazy, he could barely hold a stare for five seconds. With all the groans one would think he’s in distress, but the smirk on his red sweaty face was unmistakable. "Strange... He looks like he's enjoying it.” Jim smirked.“Bones, naughty boy. Does he like to tease himself or what?"

"It is possible," Spock said. He added after a while, "I enjoy it myself, under certain circumstances."

"Ugh, _hardcore boys_ ," Jim said in a mock-disgust, licking his lips at the thought of Spock and Bones teasing themselves, holding their orgasm back as long as possible. "Wonderful, hardcore boys... Just, the two of you would make a good pair, bending over with both hands against a wall. Waiting for any kind of stimulation at all. From me. You'd be so hard you'd even take a finger-sucking for mere seconds and come. Right, Spock?"

" _A-ah_ _n_ —not—a bad suggestion," Spock gasped, voice faltering as he inevitably pictured Jim's proposition in his mind. "Mm, Jim..."

"Shh, Spock. Bones's putting the dildo back in now." Jim stayed very silent so that McCoy's voice can be heard from Spock's side.

McCoy craned his head up as he inserted the vibrating dildo. "Oh— _ah!_ Patience, Jim!"

"Huh?" Jim frowned. Just now the dildo was Spock. Then why... "Oh, God, Spock. This is—I can't believe it! This is so neat. So neat!"

"Tell me, Jim," Spock urged.

"That same dildo now is moving differently. It was strong and steady at first, with little extra movements. But now it's more... Elaborate. Uncertain. It'd go slow deep in-and-out in one second, then hard shaky vibrating motion in next. He tweaked the configuration!"

Spock gave an almost whiny, deep sigh over the line. "And this motion configuration was picturing your character instead of me."

"Yes. Which is an astounding show of genius. Which means you're probably under him right now." Jim started stroking his cock, wondering if he could mimic the chaotic pattern of that dildo or not. While it was meant to picture him, it was only barely accurate, which is acceptable since McCoy had never seen Jim in actual action. But that rhythm: slow and loving in one second, hard and merciless in the next. God, with that kind of motion, he'd go desperate in an instant! But McCoy seemed to take the ride well...

"He looks so pleased, Spock. He's whimpering, his breath comes in really sharp intakes. He's clenching the sheets. Just, whoa, _look at that face_ ," Jim ranted on. McCoy was making a wonderful cocktail of emotions—wide mouthed blown away, scrunch nosed denial, half-open eyed Eden, and so on and so on, Jim felt like they can go on filling his memory to no end. "He isn't even stroking his cock anymore, he's just—thrusting wildly into the sheets--fuck, Spock, how would you feel being at the end of such chain? I could fuck Bones erratically like that, he'd fuck you as erratically as I do—"

"Jim, Jim... Harder— _Leo_..."

"Oh— _oh!_ "

McCoy came crying out with a strong thrust of the dildo. Spock was next, judging from his characteristic gasp followed by a long silence. God knows what Spock had actually done with his hands. Jim pictured Spock under Bones under him, gasping with no sound, blushing deep green to the tip of his ears, and then Jim came biting down on his own arm.

As everyone stopped in peace to catch their breath, Jim said slowly to the line, "I think I should buy that smart-dildo."

McCoy laughed loud, and then turned around to face the cupboard. Jim's heart faltered for a moment. "I think you and Spock should come outta the damn cupboard and fuck me properly first, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: How do dildos move? Can someone program a dildo? Does a programmable dildo already exist? I never owned one so I never knew. I don't plan on having one, but the one McCoy has sounds really awesome, huh? Totally marketable!
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta tested, so sorry if there are mistakes. Sorry for porn, but then again unlike other authors who either a.) say they aren't used to write porn because they don't want to seem pervy or b.) really can't write porn, I'm just a fanfic writer who prides in writing porn, cause why not. Point is, please remember to be proud of yourself, guys. Really. Sorry for anything bad. I love you all.}


End file.
